


We (might) Only Have Tonight

by lifeincantos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, general cuteness, good guy!scott, some mccall family feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeincantos/pseuds/lifeincantos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa has a good feeling about this night. After all, it's nice to prepare for a battle where everyone comes out a winner- though maybe she should stop thinking of everything in terms of war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We (might) Only Have Tonight

None of them could really believe that they'd gotten to this point. Well, perhaps Melissa could, given some time. She wanted to, at any rate, since it was nice to have something- _nice_ for a change. Something that wasn't alpha werewolves or supernatural disasters. And as much as the two teenagers probably couldn't wrap their minds around it they had to be happy to be facing a battle of a different sort.

 

Melissa was leaning against the threshold to her son's room while Scott stared at his reflection in the mirror. His fingers, normally so deft, were just a little clumsy as he tied and retied the blue and silver striped tie that should have been laying flat against his suit. The cufflinks were a little much, but Melissa had seen them in the vintage store and she had wanted to get Scott something. For his part, he'd accepted the gift with a hug and a kiss and immediately laid them out with the rest of the things he was going to wear to prom.

 

 _Prom_.

 

“ _Woah_ ,” Scott breathed, a sound bordering on the edge between amazement and worry. Melissa bit back a smile as best she could, but it still manifested at the corners of her mouth. Her son didn't seem to notice, consumed with fixing lapels that were already perfectly straight and only grew more rumpled the longer he played with them.

 

“I think you're okay,” Melissa offered evenly. It took Scott a moment to glance at her, but she was pleased to note that terror wasn't the only expression on his face- careful optimism brightened his eyes, lined his mouth. In recent years, she'd watched at her only son's ( _only family's_ ) countenance steadily dim into something worn. Heaviness that she'd never thought she'd see made its home in every crease of his face, the slope of his shoulders, the way he stood. Enough so that seeing him fret over the fit of his suit and gently await the very-near future with tenuous excitement broke her heart and fixed it all at once.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Melissa crossed into the room, placing her hands on her son's shoulders as she looked at their reflections in the mirror. Both a little older, both more careful and- when the hell did he get _taller_ than her? Still, her grin grew until she was nearly beaming when she bumped her chin carefully against his temple.

 

“More than okay. I'd even go so far as to say downright handsome.”

 

Scott laughed, covering one of her hands with his own. She turned her palm over to grab his fingers, and when the doorbell rang downstairs she felt his grip tighten while his entire body flinched.

 

“Mom- can you-?”

 

“I'm on it. Just don't keep her waiting too long, alright?”

 

He nodded, and she turned towards the stairs. Melissa wasn't quite thrilled with the idea of using someone's discomfort for her own happiness, but she had to be just a _little_ pleased that her son's date was picking him up here instead of the other way around- it was probably the only prom send off she'd ever get, even if it was because “have you _seen_ her dad's gun collection?”

 

When she answered the door after the third ring, Melissa noted that Allison was looking just as nervous as Scott was. Well, nervous and happy if the smile was any indicator.

 

“Hey there, Allison.”

 

“Hi, Mrs. McCall.”

 

“Come on in, Scott will be right down.”

 

It wasn't cold out, the May evening had the good grace to be balmy, but Allison's dark jacket complimented her long dress with blue accents. Melissa wondered vaguely if the two had coordinated, and either way the result was overwhelmingly adorable. A word that _should_ have been out of place with the two young adults but fit them like they were born to be defined by it.

 

“He's just...” Melissa sighed, quirking a half grin and Allison nodded knowingly.

 

“Yeah, I know. -That's why I like him. Except, you know, if it makes us late.”

 

A muffled _thump_ of something hitting the floor echoed from the ceiling, and Melissa had to marvel that the only thing that could ever make her son clumsy was the thought of Allison Argent. She liked that, she decided, as Scott made his way down the stairs, flushed and excited and still a little nervous. He paused when he got to the living room, taking in Allison as she did him, both appraising the situation with definitive pleasure- though they did take a moment to quirk their eyebrows at each other when they realized they matched.

 

Melissa said nothing, just smiled gently as Scott took Allison's hand. It was a quiet moment, one she wanted to commit to memory and save for when things went south (and she knew they would).

 

“Mom?”

 

She blinked at Scott, who was grinning her and motioning to the table.

 

“Picture time?”

 

Right. Commit to memory and _film_.

 

“Can I just say how lucky I am to have a kid willing to pose for prom shots?”

 

Allison laughed while Melissa grabbed the camera, and then she dutifully fitted herself and her date into appropriate prom posture- awkward waist holding, but smiles that were wide and real and finally devoid of any lingering tension. She'd managed to one photo before Allison nudged Scott in the ribs and he blinked at her in confusion.

 

“Scott, your eyes.”

 

“My...?”

 

“I don't think your mom wants headlights in her photos. I don't think we do either.”

 

After a moment's contemplation, Scott's head slumped good-naturedly and he huffed a sheepish chuckle. “ _Right_. You'd think I'd remember that.”

 

“Well, you've had bigger things on your mind.” At Melissa's bemused expression, Allison added, “Werewolf eyes don't really photograph all that well. Unless you like blurry white lights.”

 

“Ah. Learn something new every day. So do you-...?”

 

Without any hesitation, Scott closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Allison's cheek while she gave the camera a highly amused expression and Melissa snapped away. Another photo featured Allison covering Scott's eyes with her hands and peaking over his shoulder, and one featured them with both of their eyes closed, holding hands and resting their foreheads together. Melissa had to admit that even though the poses were adapting around Scott's difficulty with head on shots, they were above and beyond the bottom-of-the-staircase fare she thought she'd be getting.

 

At five after eight, Melissa put the camera down and laid a hand on each teenager's shoulder. “Alright, go have fun. Not too much- an appropriate amount. A mother-approved amount.”

 

“No more, no less,” Allison assured with a smile, and Scott took the opportunity to grip his mother's arm and kiss her cheek.

 

“Thanks, Mom,” he murmured gently, and she moved to ruffle his perfectly-fixed hair as he chuckled before ducking back and refusing to re-flatten it. Allison followed Scott's example, leaning in to wrap Melissa in a hug.

 

“Now go and hurry back- I'm waiting up for you guys after all, and I want to get to bed at a reasonable hour.” It was an entirely facetious line on Melissa's part, and the two teens nodded along, grabbing each other's hands and turning towards the door.

 

As they made their way outside, Melissa heard Allison whisper to her son, “Relax. We deserve this. At least this one night.”

 

She couldn't agree more.


End file.
